


A Date Mel Will Never Forget

by kristie1175



Series: #whumptober2020 [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #no. 13 oxygen mask, #no.28 mugged, #violence, Alt. 8 Adverse Reactions, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Ruleshttps://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updatedWarning: ViolenceI would NEVER wish this to happen to anyone. It's just for Whumptober2020.@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on lnstagramWarning ViolenceOctober 29, 2020#no. 28 mugged
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Mel Vera & Ruby
Series: #whumptober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947580
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> **Warning: Violence**
> 
> **I would NEVER wish this to happen to anyone. It's just for Whumptober2020.**  
>    
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram  
> Warning Violence
> 
> October 29, 2020  
> #no. 28 mugged

Mel and Ruby have been dating for the past three months and today is their three month anniversary. They decided to go to this new restaurant that just opened up. After having a delicious meal, they go for a short walk before heading home. As they’re walking, a woman runs in front of them waving a gun at both of them.

Woman: Give me your money and jewelry!

Mel would have used her power to freeze time, but her powers have been useless lately.

Mel: I don’t think so. 

Woman: Do you want me to shoot your friend?

Ruby: Mel. I can handle this.

Mel: No. Don’t. 

Ruby: Mel!

Mel. I said no!

Woman: Do I have to repeat myself? Give me your money and jewelry!

Mel: (huffs) Fine!

Mel and Ruby give the woman all their money that they had and the jewelry they were wearing.

Mel: There. Now, leave us alone.

The woman smiles at both Mel and Ruby. She aims her gun at Mel and has her finger on the trigger. 

Ruby: NO!!!

Ruby moves in front of Mel. 

BANG! 

Ruby's still body, slowly collapses to the ground. 

The woman starts running away. 

Mel: HEY!!

The woman stops, but doesn’t turn around.

Woman: You got lucky this time Mel. 

Mel: WHO ARE YOU!? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?

The woman doesn’t answer and runs away.

Mel falls to her knees and checks for Ruby’s pulse. It’s faint. She takes her cellphone and calls for an ambulance.

Mel: (crying, stroking Ruby's face) Ruby? Honey? Can you hear me? Help is on it’s way.

Ruby opens her eyes slightly.

Mel: (crying) Why did you do that?

Ruby: (struggles to talk) Be.. Because I lo.. love you.

Ruby closes her eyes again. 

Mel: I love you too.

Mel continues to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you liked or didn't like. This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> **I would NEVER wish this to happen to anyone. It's just for Whumptober2020.**
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 30, 2020  
> Tags:  
> #no. 13 oxygen mask  
> Alt. 8 Adverse Reactions

The ambulance finally shows up after what seems like forever. The EMTs quickly get the stretcher and go over to Ruby. They check her vitals, gently put her on the stretcher and put an oxygen mask over her face.

The police also arrive at the scene.

Cop: (to Mel) What happened.

Mel: (sobbing) We were taking a walk and this woman came up to us. She held a gun to ours faces and mugged us. Before she left, she aimed the gun at me again. Her finger was on the trigger, ready to shoot. Ruby, my girlfriend, saw what the woman was going to do and quickly stood in front of me. She got shot in the back trying to save me.

Cop: I'm really sorry.

Mel sees the EMTs put Ruby in the ambulance.

Mel: (to the cop, sobbing) May I go now. They’re taking my Ruby to the hospital and I would like to be with her.

Cop: Sure. We are finished here. Thank you for you corporation.

Mel nods her head, then leaves.

^^^

They arrive at the hospital and Ruby is in surgery. Mel called her sisters and Harry to come stay with her while they wait. She explained what happened. Macy, Maggie and Harry give Mel a group hug.

Harry: I’m so sorry Mel. Why didn’t you call for me?

Mel: (sniffs) It happened so fast and I couldn’t believe what just happened.

Maggie: Ruby will be fine. 

Several hours later, a male doctor approached the Charmed Ones and Harry.

Mel jumps up from her seat.

Mel: How’s Ruby? Will she be okay?

The doctor has a concerned look on his face.

Doctor: There were complications. I’m sorry, she didn’t make it.

Mel: (sobbing) NOOO!!!!

Maggie and Macy get up from their seats and quickly grab Mel before she falls over.

Doctor: There were adverse reactions to what we gave her when trying to save her. I’m so sorry.

Harry: Thanks for letting us know. We’re her family.

Doctor: Okay. 

Mel: I want to see her.

Macy: Do you think that is a good idea?

Doctor: No. I wouldn’t advice it now.

Harry goes over to Mel and hugs her. 

Harry: It's late and you've been through a lot tonight. Let's go home so you should try to get some rest. 

Maggie: (rubbing Mel's back) Yeah. Harry’s right. You’re exhausted.

Mel: (says reluctantly) Okay.

The doctor leaves and Harry takes the sisters home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you liked or didn't like. This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> The last chapter will be posted tomorrow. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober 2020 Rules  
> https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated
> 
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on lnstagram
> 
> October 31, 2020  
> Tags:  
> #no. 19 grief  
> Alt. 8 Adverse Reactions

The Charmed Ones and Harry arrive at the Manor. Mel is moving like she’s a zombie. Harry goes to the kitchen to make some tea. Macy and Maggie help Mel to the sofa and sit with her. Maggie is on Mel’s left and Macy is on her right. She lays her head on Macy’s shoulder.

Mel: (zoned out and crying) I can’t believe Ruby’s gone. She shouldn’t have died. Something happened.

Maggie: The doctor said she had an adverse reaction to the medication they gave her. Maybe because she was a witch?

Mel: Maybe. I knew a lot about her, but she didn’t tell me if she was allergic to anything. I wouldn’t have been able to answer that question if doctors asked.

Macy: Did you recognized the woman that did this?

Mel: No, but she knew my name. 

Maggie: That's odd. 

Macy: How did she know that?

Mel: I don't know, but Ruby died saving me and because we don't know who this woman is, she's going to get away with it. (sniffs) 

Harry comes in with some tea and places the tray on the coffee table. He doesn't like seeing any of his charges in pain.

Harry: (with a smile) I brought you some chamomile tea.

Mel: (smiles a little) Thanks Har.

Harry: No problem.

He sits in his chair. 

Harry: Don't worry Mel. We'll find out who that woman was.

Mel: Think so.

Harry: Yes. You are The Charmed Ones. No one can hide from you three.

^^^

Woman's Boss: (in a seductive voice) How could you screw this up?

Woman: I’m sorry my Overload. It’s not my fault her girlfriend jumped in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who read these three stories. It's was a challenge to harm and torture these characters and look forward to writing more uplifting stories. :)
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story and since AO3 only allows you to give kudos once, feel free to just type "kudos" in the comment section for that particular chapter. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
